


In the Dark of the Night

by Shadowinflame



Series: Things Inspired by Twitter [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eggs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Just some extremely fluffy, goddamn consensual Ovipositioning between Goopnoot and his less goopy counterpart.
Relationships: Mare/Night, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Things Inspired by Twitter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was inspired by drawings on Twitter, that's why
> 
> Oh yeah, Goopy boy goes by "Mare" and non goopy by "Night" because I had to separate them somehow

“Excuse me, say that again?”, Mare breathed out, slightly shocked by the other's request.

“I said I want your eggs in me”, Night told him sternly. The smaller one sat on Mare's bed, tunic already opened and ecto formed.

Mare gulped. “Nighty, babe, are you even aware what you are asking for?”

“I am”, Night said and placed a hand over his small stomach. “I want you to fill me up and let me have your eggs, I want us to have a child, Mare!”

“It'll hurt-”

“I don't care!”, Night said and started to finger the waistband of his pants. “I can take it! I'm not made of glass, Mare.”

Mare sighed and took a step closer to the other, helping him out of his pants. “Just know that.. you can tell me to stop anytime, alright?”, he whispered as he climbed into the bed as well, pulling Night into his lap. He licked his fingers and guided them down to Night's pussy.

Night moaned as Mare spread his folds and rubbed his wet fingers along the other's entrance. He leaned his head against the other's shoulder, hugging his arms around his neck and let Mare prepare him.

Mare also licked the fingers of his other hand and moved his fingers down to rub the smaller one's clit between them. Night moaned and spread his legs a little further, craving all the attention Mare was giving him.

Night started shaking in Mare's lap as the other pushed two fingers of each hand into his small pussy and began to stretch it, pulling it open with both hands. He screamed Night's name as he felt a tentacle on his entrance, slowly pushing into him. It burned a little at first as Night wasn't used to getting stretched this much but it soon turned into pleasure and he found himself rocking his hips down onto the tentacle.

“M-mare”, he moaned. “Come on, I'm ready, just.. just give me your eggs.”

“You aren't ready though”, Mare protested, pushing two more fingers into his lover.

“Please!”, Night started to plead now. “I'm already so close! If you keep this up I won't be able to hold back!”

“Good”, Mare hummed and pushed his tentacle upwards into the other's stomach. “Cum for me then!”

Night screamed as the tentacle started fucking him. His toes curled on the bedsheets as he came, tears in his eyes.

Mare wiped away the tears on the other's face and whispered that he had done good before he lifted Night off his lap and lay him down on the bed.

“Now, let's start the with the main course then, shall we?”, he asked and leaned down, cupping one of Night's breasts in his hand while he leaned down to lick at the other.

Night's hands gripped down on the pillows beneath him as the tentacle that was still buried inside of him started moving again.

Soon enough he felt something big and hard press against his pussy and he knew what was going on. His eyes widened as it really was bigger than expected and his pussy had to stretch even further to fit the egg in. He whimpered slightly and hugged Mare's head, pushing him closer.

“Is everything okay?”, Mare asked, hands massaging the other's breasts to try and soothe him. “You don't have to do this.”

“I.. hah.. I want to”, Night pressed out. “I'm.. fine, I can do this.”

“If you say so..”, Mare sighed and guided one hand down to rub at Night's clit. The other hand went up to hold one of Night's hands while he moved his tentacles to the other's chest to rub over his breasts.

“You're doing good”, Mare hummed. “Halfway there.”

Night whimpered and pressed down on Mare's hand a little harder. Then the egg finally slipped in and Night came again as it pressed into his stomach, the egg warm against his soft ecto.

Mare smiled and gathered up some of the liquid that dripped out of Night's pussy, using it to wet his fingers and rub them over Night's already oversensitive clit.

“Hnnng, Mare”, Night moaned.

“Shhh”, Mare leaned down to press a kiss on the other's teeth.

Soon, another egg pressed against Night's entrance and he moaned, spreading his legs further, pushing against the intrusion. It went in a lot easier now that he got a little used to the size of it.

Mare's hand slipped away from Night's clit and down his leg, lifting it up a little and gently rubbing his thumb over the other's ecto. He kissed Night again, gently pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Night opened up gladly, eagerly sucking on the other's tongue as soon as it entered his mouth while Mare's tentacle filled him up with more and more eggs.

Night was turned into a moaning mess while Mare's hands flew over his body, placing soft touches to ease the pain as good as he could. Not that Night felt a lot of pain anymore, only focusing on Mare's loving touches.

Night was shocked as the tentacle suddenly pulled out of him and looked up at Mare. Mare however sat up and looked down at the other's now full stomach, carefully running his hands over the stretched ecto.

“I would've never thought you could fit so many”, he rasped, eyes fixated on the eggs inside of the smaller one. “You truly amaze me every single time, Nightlight.”

"Told you I could take it", Night panted happily.

Mare hummed and pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing his rock hard dick. "I'll fertilize them now", he said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", Night smiled and spread his legs as wide as he could.

Mare smiled and rubbed over Night's clit a little, teasing his already stretched hole with wet fingers. Then he pushed his dick against the smaller one's pussy. It slipped in easily and Mare began to trust into his lover. He grabbed the other by the shoulders to pull him up into his lap and Night screamed as the change in position pushed the eggs inside of him around.

“Are you okay?”, Mare asked concerned.

“S-stars”, Night moaned. “I.. I can feel them move inside of me every time you thrust into me. It feels amazing, Mare. Don't stop, oh stars, please don't stop!”

Hearing Night moan so eagerly, Mare couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting into his uncorrupted counterpart hard and fast. The new position pushed their stomachs together and Mare gasped as he could feel the eggs inside of Night press against his own stomach. 

“H-heaven, Mare!”, Night screamed. “I-I'm so close!”

Mare just grunted, he was close himself. Watching his own tentacle fill the other up with eggs riled him up quite a bit. 

“C-cuming!”, Night screamed. “Mare, I'm cuming!”

Hearing the other pant and moan his name while his trembling body worked through another orgasm, Mare couldn't hold himself back anymore either, cuming into his lover and fertilizing the eggs.

Once both of them finished Mare waited for Night to stop panting before he pulled out and let his ecto disappear. He lowered the smaller one back down on the bed and got some tissues from the nightstand to clean him a little. 

“You did so good”, he praised him. “Now rest a little, Nightlight.”

Night nodded tired and closed his eyes. He had to save his strength for the children he was baring now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut! Does that exist? No? Do I care? Probably not


End file.
